sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κωστόπουλος Κλεομένης
Greek artists www.kleomenis.com Surname Kostopoulos Name Kleomenis Date of Birth 22.2.1973 Place of Birth Patra, Greece S t u d i e s 2003-2001 Postgraduate studies at National Academy of Fine Arts, Stuttgart, in the area of Painting. 1998-1993 Studies at University of Fine Arts, in Athens. Major in Painting. Graduated 29/30. D e v e l o p m e n t o f S t u d i e s 2003-2001 Postgraduate studies at National Academy of Fine Arts, Stuttgart, in the area of Painting, at Atelier Pr. Marianne Eigenheer. 1998-1996 Studies at Atelier of D. Mitara in the area of Painting. 1997-1995 Studies at Atelier of S. Gianoudi in the area of Icons and Fresco. Major in Icons and Fresco. 1995-1994 Studies at Atelier of J. Valavanidis in the area of Mosaic. Major in Mosaic. 1995-1993 Studies at Atelier of R. Papaspirou in the area of Painting. Ε x h i b i t i o n Individual exhibition 2012 Art gallery “K-art”, in Athens (catalog). 2012 Cultural Center “Peri Texnon”, in Patras (catalog). 2005 Art gallery “Ekfrasi”, in Athens (catalog). 2003 Art gallery “Polyedro”, in Patras. 2001 Art gallery “Bosch Gallery”, in Athens (catalog). 2000 Art gallery “Anny Balta”, in Thessalonica (catalog). 1999 Art gallery “Anemos”, in Athens (catalog). 1998 Presentation of diploma-exhibition at the F.F.A., in Athens. Group exhibition 2013 St. Beijing, China. 2013 St. Urban/Luzern, Switzerland. 2013 Leipzig, Germany. 2013 Bayreuth, Germany. 2012 International Exhibition of Contemporary Art, RE-culture 1, Patra. 2012 Oslip, Austria. 2012 Archaeological Museum, Patra. 2011 Cultural Center „Melina“, in Athen. 2011 Art galerie Galerie „Genesis“, in Athen. 2011 Art gallery “Cube”, in Patras. 2010 Art gallery “Cube”, in Patras. 2009 Art gallery «Orpheus», in Cyprus. 2005 Art gallery “Ekfrasi”, in Athens. 2004 Frisira Museum Participation to group exhibition at the with titled “New European Artists”,in Athens. 2004 Art gallery “Ekfrasi”, in Athens. 2003 Art gallery “Poliedro” , in Patras. 2002 Participation to group exhibition titled “Realism” at the “Kreissparkasse Esslingen” art center(Germany) 2001 Art gallery “Bosch Gallery”, in Athens. 2001 Art gallery “Nees Morphes”, “6 Young Artists”, in Athens. 2000 Participation to group exhibition of the M.A. at the F.F.A. “Nikos Kesanlis” exhibition enter. 1999 Art gallery “Anemos”, in Athens. 1993-1997 Participation to all group exhibitions of Faculty of Fine Arts (F F A). D i s t i n c t i o n s – S c h o l a r s h i p s 2007–2004 Scholarship of ”Bikatou“ endowment from the Athens. 2003–2002 Scholarship of DAAD. 2002–2001 Scholarship of the Robert Bosch Foundation. 2000 First Award of “Robert Bosch Stiftung”. 1997-1995 Scholarship of the Greek National Foundation for Scholarships (I.K.Y.) Recommended by Professor D. Mitaras. 1995-1993 Scholarship of the Greek National Foundation for Scholarships (I.K.Y.) Recommended by Professor R.Papaspirou. P r o j e c t s 2013 Organization and Art Director at the 2nd International Festival of Contemporary Art Patras – RE-culture 2. 2012 Organization and Art Director at the 2nd International Festival of Contemporary Art Patras – RE-culture 1. 2012 Organisation of the art exhibition dedicated to Alexander Papadiamanti in New Archaeological Museum of Patras. 2011 Creation of the nonprofit Art in Progress. Apr.-Aug. 2004 Permanent assistant in the Olympic Games “ATHENS 2004″ creative department. Mainly, I was worked in the artistic preparation and production of ”Clepsydra”, which in the Opening ceremony, was representing the unfolding of the Greek History. Sept.1999 Planning out and organizing a complete cultural drawing in the frames of “PATRA Cultural Capital of Europe 2006″. The subject of proposal was concerned with the implementation and administration of a Pan-Hellenic festival with new artists from all the forms and kinds of arts. The proposal was became acceptable from the committee of D.E.P.A.P. (Local Mayoral committee). Jun. 1996 Planning, organizing and establishing the first artistic festival in University of Fine Arts. Since then, the festival is happening in an annual basis. That act was approved by the Minister of Civilation. Jun. 1995 Attendance and guidance in a painting project, that happened in Aalfen, Holland. It was a two week multi cultural project, in which, there were 40 artists from various world’s places and with totally different artistic influences. It was under the siege of European Union and the thematic unit was ”Recycling”. thumb|150px|[[Ζωγραφική.]] - Έλληνας ζωγράφος.www.kleomenis.com - Χρονολογία: 22/02/1973 Βιογραφία Individual exhibition 2012 Art gallery “K-art”, in Athens (catalog). 2012 Cultural Center “Peri Texnon”, in Patras (catalog). 2005 Art gallery “Ekfrasi”, in Athens (catalog). 2003 Art gallery “Polyedro”, in Patras. 2001 Art gallery “Bosch Gallery”, in Athens (catalog). 2000 Art gallery “Anny Balta”, in Thessalonica (catalog). 1999 Art gallery “Anemos”, in Athens (catalog). 1998 Presentation of diploma-exhibition at the F.F.A., in Athens. Group exhibition 2013 St. Beijing, China. 2013 St. Urban/Luzern, Switzerland. 2013 Leipzig, Germany. 2013 Bayreuth, Germany. 2012 International Exhibition of Contemporary Art, RE-culture 1, Patra. 2012 Oslip, Austria. 2012 Archaeological Museum, Patra. 2011 Cultural Center „Melina“, in Athen. 2011 Art galerie Galerie „Genesis“, in Athen. 2011 Art gallery “Cube”, in Patras. 2010 Art gallery “Cube”, in Patras. 2009 Art gallery «Orpheus», in Cyprus. 2005 Art gallery “Ekfrasi”, in Athens. 2004 Frisira Museum Participation to group exhibition at the with titled “New European Artists”,in Athens. 2004 Art gallery “Ekfrasi”, in Athens. 2003 Art gallery “Poliedro” , in Patras. 2002 Participation to group exhibition titled “Realism” at the “Kreissparkasse Esslingen” art center(Germany) 2001 Art gallery “Bosch Gallery”, in Athens. 2001 Art gallery “Nees Morphes”, “6 Young Artists”, in Athens. 2000 Participation to group exhibition of the M.A. at the F.F.A. “Nikos Kesanlis” exhibition enter. 1999 Art gallery “Anemos”, in Athens. 1993-1997 Participation to all group exhibitions of Faculty of Fine Arts (F F A) Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: www.kleomenis.com Εργογραφία H συνεισφορά του στην Ζωγραφική, και γενικότερα στην Τέχνη, είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαρακτική *Ζωγραφική *Γλυπτική *Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας